La Escritura de L
by Shizuka Kurosawa
Summary: L es el detective número uno. Es la justicia y un genio. Excepto en el control de sus emociones, que eran innecesarias en su vida. Pero cierto día, L experimenta la furia y vergüenza. El porcentaje de Light no saldrá intacto de esto.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Ts** **ugumi Oba** y **Takeshi Obata.**

Sin embargo, esta historia si me pertenece.

* * *

 **ooooooo**

 _ **"La Escritura**_ _ **de L"**_

 ** _Por: Kurosawa Shizuka._**

 **ooooooo**

* * *

Ambos todavía estaban trabajando cuando los demás se fueron.

L comía un delicioso pastel de fresa. Observó atentamente a Light, que masticaba distraidamente unas patatas fritas, su mirada fija en el computador.

\- Yagami-kun.

Light dijo algo así como 'uhn' ¿Qué era tan interesante?

– ¿Qué haces, Yagami-kun?

– Analizo algunas pistas.

L se acercó al escritorio del castaño.

\- ¿ Yagami-kun?

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Por qué juegas a Criminal Case?

– Porque ya revise el caso Kira, y estaba aburrido.

Ya estaba en el caso de tres "El Macabro Carnicero". Era algo interesante, pero extremadamente fácil.

Light sabía que era la hija del carnicero. Observó su foto en "sospechosos" y mentalmente se dijo, "¡Culpable!"

– Quiero jugar, Yagami-kun.

Miró tristemente el plato vacío. No había más pastel.

– No.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque estoy jugando yo.

– ¡Pero yo quiero jugar!

– No.

– Pero…

– Dije que no.

\- PE

– ¡No!

– Su porcentaje aumento un cinco por ciento.

Light le dio una mirada furiosa ¿Este tipo se hacía llamar justicia? ¡Subió su porcentaje por un juego! ¡Un estúpido juego! Pero sabía que debía ceder en el capricho del detective. ¡Injusticia!

– Puedes jugar si escribes allí –señaló un libro color bordo en su escritura– una nota para Misa.

– ¿Una nota?

– Sí, debo escribirle dos veces a la semana, o llamara todos los días.

– ¿Por qué no la escribes en el computador? Es más rápido.

– Porque Misa quiere cartas mientras viaja a París, no e-mails.

– Bien.

L sostuvo cuaderno y bolígrafo en una extraña posición. Light no dijo nada al respecto, no era sorprendente luego de verlo sentado.

– Escribe: Misa. Estoy bien. Disfruta París. Saludos Light.

Volvió al juego. Como deseaba poner tras las rejas a esa chica.

El detective elevo una ceja, eso no merecía ser llamado carta.

Sostuvo el bolígrafo es un puño mientras escribía el mensaje. Hace años no utilizaba papel y tinta. Era incomodo, además de lento.

Terminó dos minutos después. Admiró orgulloso su trabajo, no lucía nada mal a su parecer.

– Light, terminé.

– Bien.

Puso pausa. Volteó hacía el detective, quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa y ojos brillosos…

Extraño.

El castaño sujeto el libro, y observó atentamente la 'carta'.

– ¿Es una broma?

– No. ¿Por qué?

Light no podía identificar burla, ni mentiras en aquellos ojos negros. Debía ser una broma. ¡Esta no podía ser su letra!

– ¿Estás seguro, Ryuuzaki? Di-dime que no es cierto.

L solo miró fríamente. Estaba ligeramente irritado. ¿Por qué sería una broma? Él no hacía bromas.

– ¡Dios! Hahaha…

Light reía a carcajadas. ¡De él!

L estaba enojado.

No.

¡Estaba furioso!

Y lo peor…

– ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡El gran L no sabe escribir! ¡Hahaha…!

…sintió la sangra acumularse en sus pálidas mejillas. Aunque no sabía si era por la ira o la vergüenza. Probablemente ambas.

El sospechoso de Kira se burlaba de él ruidosamente.

¡Qué humillante!

– ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

– Tengo una respuesta lógica para ello.

Light observó incrédulo y burlón al peli-negro.

– He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida trabajando en computadoras. No hubo necesidad de usar un bolígrafo, era demasiado lento y fastidioso.

El silencio se presento por larg-

– ¡Hahaha! ¡No sabes escribir!

-os minutos.

Esto era demasiado. No debía perder su tranquilidad, era un detective profesional, esto no debía de afectarle. _Calma. Calma. Calma. Cal-_

– ¡Tu letra es espantosa!

¡Suficiente! ¡Nadie se burla de su letra! ¡Al diablo su tranquilidad!

– ¡Cállate! ¡Mi letra no es tan mala! ¡Exageras!

Por primera vez, L no hizo uso de la lógica o el razonamiento. La piedra humana se dejo llevar por sus emociones.

Y pensar que todo esto ocurrió debido a un juego estúpido.

– ¡¿No es tan mala?! ¡Los niños de jardín de infantes escriben mejor!

– ¡No es cierto! ¡Y déjame decirte que su porcentaje se elevó en un cinco por ciento!

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es injusto!

– ¡No lo es! ¡Kira mentiría cruelmente, como usted!

– ¡No es mi culpa que tengas esa horrible cosa que llamas letra!

– ¡Diez por ciento!


End file.
